weegee_roleplay_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
The Wacky Conspiracy against Weegee
User909 Yeah Several protests happend throughout the UGG 12:00 Finn168719 Finnittania and the other Trolliversian Powers started to question the UGG 12:00 User909 Those were against the forced weegeefication Weegee did on several people. And also because of Weegee's absolute way of government 12:00 ArmageddongeeITA Armagetian rapresentant: I feel like this is a big problem. 12:01 Finn168719 Finnittnian Representive: Yea because of that, our Goverment began to work on a cure to Weegeeification 12:01 ArmageddongeeITA AR: The problem is that the UGG may break the trolliversian union. 12:01 Finn168719 Finnittanian Representive: In response to force Weegeeification. 12:01 User909 Centinid Representant: Those damn Weegee patriots are the worst! They think they own the universe! 12:02 Finn168719 Finnittanian Representive: And Ragamiicho even despise Weegee. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u4BFcWWT52o this plays 12:02 ArmageddongeeITA AR: The solution is obvious. 12:03 User909 Centinid Representant: It's hard being allies with such a barbaric empire. 12:03 Finn168719 Finnittanian Representive: And our nation even got in a minor war with the UGG once. 12:03 ArmageddongeeITA AR: We have to declare war, for the defense of civilized nations. 12:03 User909 Centinid Representant: Well, we should probably unite more nations. Their allies will react to our attacks 12:04 Finn168719 Multiple non-weegees such as Yoko started to defect from the Weegee Helpers due to forced weegeeification Finnittanian Representive: And we should plot an assassination on Weegee. 12:05 ArmageddongeeITA AR; I propose first to start mobilisation of our military forces. Then we'll call our allies. 12:05 User909 Centinid Representant: First, we should prepare our forces. We should first weaken their image through media. More people will defect from it. 12:06 Finn168719 Finnittanian Representive: And even some of Weegee Helpers defected from Weegee's rule 12:06 User909 Centinid Representant: Currently, there are protests in the UGG. Those are being severely repressed. A great risk of civil war in the UGG exists 12:07 Finn168719 Finnittanian Representive: And we should help the Rebels fight against the UGG 12:07 User909 Centinid Representant: You know what? We should all cut our trade routes with the UGG! Without our imports they're nothing. Centinid Representant: And we should create a trade bloc between ourselves to support economically eachother. 12:08 Finn168719 Finnittanian Representive: Well, we never even trade with the UGG. 12:08 ArmageddongeeITA AR: You are all right. We'll destroy them. AR: But the embargo will make the poor citizens suffer, it's not right. The Regisaurus of karro has joined the chat. 12:08 User909 Centinid Representant: Hmmm... 12:08 ArmageddongeeITA AR: The people shall not pay up for the leaders' errors. 12:08 Finn168719 Finnittanian Representive: All because of a minor war in the Great Invasion War. 12:09 User909 Centinid Representant: Well, shit, we should invade the heck out of that place then 12:09 Finn168719 Finnittanian Representive: And if the war continues on, Finnittania will curbstomp the fuck out of the UGG. 12:09 ArmageddongeeITA AR: Simply, let's declare war. 12:09 Finn168719 Finnittanian Representive: Except that we aren't as advance as we are today. The Regisaurus of karro has left the chat. 12:10 Finn168719 Finnittanian Representive: And the Keejodians will help us in the war against the UGG. Finnittanian Representive: Because, they have negative relations with the UGG 12:11 ArmageddongeeITA AR: I hope. 12:12 Finn168719 Finnittanian Representive: I impose taxing heavilly on those who still supports Weegee. 12:12 ArmageddongeeITA AR: Right. 12:13 Finn168719 Finnittanian Representive: Just like Great Britain did to the colonists after the French and Indian War. The Regisaurus of karro has joined the chat. 12:13 User909 Centinid Representative: I say we support the rebels that are slowly appearing in their territory. With inside and outside threats, they will soon succumb 12:14 Finn168719 Finnittanian Representive: Yea. The UGG's representive appeared The Regisaurus of karro has left the chat. 12:14 Finn168719 Finnittanian Representive: Who invited that Fanatic here!?! 12:15 ArmageddongeeITA AR: Let's see what he wants to talk. 12:15 User909 UGG Representative: You gotta help us! A civil war has broken out on our empire and Weegee needs YOUR help! 12:16 ArmageddongeeITA AR: Give me three good reasons to do it. 12:16 Finn168719 Finnittanian Representive: What, my nation once had a Finnterican Revolutionary War. 12:16 User909 UGG Representative: Ehhh... *scratches his head* UGG Representative: We're allies, aren't we? The Trolliversian Union! We're an union! 12:16 Finn168719 Finnittanian Representive: All because of a motherfucking tax act. 12:17 ArmageddongeeITA AR: Well, technically yes.... so? 12:17 Finn168719 Finnittanian Representive: The Trolliversian Union will exile the UGG. 12:17 User909 UGG Representative: But...argh! You will see! 12:17 Finn168719 Finnittanian Representive: Due to huge civil rights violations. 12:17 User909 UGG Representative: *mutters* damn Weegee and his shenanigans! UGG Representative: *mutters* i should've kept working on my spaghetteria The UGG Representative goes away 12:19 ArmageddongeeITA AR: ...Oh, so what do we do? 12:19 Finn168719 Finnittanian Representive: We should prepare our military. Finnittanian Representive: Things are going to get tough. Sling King has joined the chat. 12:20 ArmageddongeeITA AR: I know. 12:20 User909 Centinid Representative: Well, we'll round up our best soldiers. It's time our Behemoth Centinids finally consume some flesh... 12:20 Sling King I'm just here to watch 12:20 User909 k 12:20 Finn168719 Finnittanian Representive: Time to send Bitterman and the Finn Clones MK II. ArmageddongeeITA has left the chat. Hiddenlich has joined the chat. 12:21 Finn168719 Finnittanian Representive: You know, the guy who attacked Stroggos all by himself. 12:21 Hiddenlich o/ So, what's the plot? 12:21 Finn168719 The Trolliversian powers started to question about the UGG 12:21 Sling King I would join the roleplay, but I don't know what this is about o/ 12:22 User909 Hi Lichy! 12:23 Finn168719 Which Armagetia and the Centinid Republic cuts their trade routes with the UGG because Finnittania never got a trade route with the UGG And then people such as Yoko started to defect from the Weegee Helpers 12:24 Hiddenlich *Could you explain the discussion between the ambassadors (or representatives) so far? 12:24 Finn168719 All because the UGG plans to force weegeeification on civilians 12:25 User909 Both are mad at the UGG because of their lack of consideration to civil rights and are unwilling to help such a barbaric nation There is also a civil war happening in the UGG 12:26 Finn168719 And the Trolliversian Powers wanted to invite the Keejod Republic to help fight against Weegee 12:26 Hiddenlich *Multiple groups or just in between two (Regarding the civil war)? 12:27 Finn168719 The rebels and the Trolliversian powers 12:27 User909 (Citizens who are protesting against the government VS the government) 12:27 Hiddenlich Loyalists vs Separatists got it 12:27 Finn168719 And Finnittania even started to work on a cure to the Weegeeification Which the research lab is heavilly guarded by supersoldiers wielding the FMA-9000. 12:28 Hiddenlich AMF Representative: I hope we know what we are doing. We are on a dark path that could completely sink into Hell itself. 12:29 User909 Centinid Representative: That's why we're discussing it. We need to find a way to completely sink Weegee's empire and his allies 12:29 Finn168719 Finnittanian Representive: And we must assassinate Weegee. 12:30 Hiddenlich AMF Representative: We need to topple the government. Weegee will just be replaced with another dictator if he is killed. 12:30 User909 Centinid Representative: Augh! I'm getting a deja vu... The Regisaurus of karro has joined the chat. 12:30 Finn168719 Finnittanian Representive: We must.... Cripple the UGG's defenses. Finnittanian Representive: With full force. Finnittanian Representive: We shall make propaganda posters against Weegee. 12:31 Hiddenlich *A hologram appears in the Keejodian ambassador seat Keejodian Representative: Sorry about the delay. What did I miss? The Regisaurus of karro has left the chat. 12:32 User909 Hydreg Representative: We're conssssspiring against Weegee! The Regisaurus of karro has joined the chat. 12:34 Finn168719 A propaganda poster with a rebel on it appears in UGG's cities saying "This man is your FRIEND He fights for FREEDOM" Sling King has left the chat. The Regisaurus of karro has left the chat. 12:36 Hiddenlich Keejodian Representative: We are willing to send fleets to help your coup d'état, but Uai Gong would like to know the plan before he asks congress. 12:36 Finn168719 Finnittanian Rrepresentative: Because of Weegee trying to force weegeeification on people. 12:36 Hiddenlich *With your 12:37 Finn168719 Finnittanian Representative: Man this feels like we're in World War II. 12:37 User909 Centinid Representative: We're helping the rebels in their civil war. We're also planning on doing a blitzkrieg and surprise them! The Regisaurus of karro has joined the chat. 12:38 User909 Hydreg Representative: Yes, blitzzzzkrieg. *yesss The Regisaurus of karro has left the chat. 12:39 Hiddenlich AMF Representative: *To Finnitanian Representative* Hitler killed people with opposing beliefs on a medium scale. Weegee assimilates people, but instead on a MUCH larger scale. Keejodian Representative: Hmm... 12:39 User909 Centinid Representative: It's like if Hitler could turn jews and blacks into aryans 12:39 Hiddenlich Keejodian Representative: I will go speak to him right now.. 12:40 Finn168719 Finnittanian Representive: *foreshadowing* And then the Finntericans might show up late in the war and attack the UGG. 12:40 User909 Mi-Go Representative: I'm having the slight feeling this is going to be one wacky war 12:40 Hiddenlich AMF Rpresentative: Hold up a minute! AMF Representative: Which rebels are we going to support? 12:42 User909 Mi-Go Representative: The ones against Weegee's government 12:42 Hiddenlich AMF Representative: They may all be apart of one faction, but there has to be some with radical ideals. 12:42 User909 Centinid Representative: Oh... Centinid Representative: We forgot that little detail 12:43 Hiddenlich AMF Representative: Anti-Revisionists, radical theocrats, fascists... AMF Representative: They aren't all going to believe in the same ideology 12:44 User909 Centinid Representative: Well shit, there's that too 12:44 Finn168719 Finnittanian Representive: Shit. 12:44 User909 Hydreg Representative: It'sssss harder than it lookssssss 12:45 Hiddenlich AMF Representative: And they are all going to want a slice of the UGG. 12:45 Finn168719 Finnittanian Representative: And we set up multiple propaganda posters against the UGG. 12:45 Hiddenlich AMF Representative: We can't do that! 12:46 Finn168719 Finnittanian Representative: Okay... 12:46 Hiddenlich AMF Representative: The government will just tear the posters down. AMF Representative: They will execute anyone who speaks up against them... or worse... 12:47 User909 Trashcanbot Representative: But we can just stick the posters with super glue! 12:47 Hiddenlich AMF Representative: Then they will burn them off the walls, or whatever they are attached to! AMF Representative: Look, the point is that we can't do this in just a week. 12:48 User909 Trashcanbot Representative: Snarf snarf.... Centinid Representative: *whispers* Damn North-Easters... 12:49 Hiddenlich AMF Representative: This could take years in order to actually topple a government and restore it with something right. AMF Representative: Who says the rebels will even support us intervening? 12:50 User909 Kewlbot Representative: We need to come up with a wacky plan that goes against political common sense but still works! Centinid Representative: WHERE THE FUCK ARE THOSE NORTH-EASTERS COMING FROM The Regisaurus of karro has joined the chat. 12:51 Hiddenlich San 'Shyuum Representative: How about this? We threaten them with our greatest weapons, and tell them if they don't support us, they will be scorched into glass! 12:51 Finn168719 Finnittanian Representative: That's too extreme. Finnittanian Representative: We could send a full frontal assault on the UGG. 12:52 User909 Centinid Representative: Well...we do have some...cool...toys 12:52 Hiddenlich San 'Shyuum Representative: How is that different than my idea, Mister Finn Clone? The Regisaurus of karro has left the chat. 12:53 Finn168719 Finnittanian Representive: That may scorch alot of innocents. 12:53 User909 Kewlbot Representative: We need to put up a good old-fashioned RP fight! Centinid Representative: STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL, THAT DOESN'T MAKE YOU COOL, IT JUST MAKES YOU LOOK STUPID IN THIS CONTEXT Hydreg Representative: I think you're derailing a bit, ssssssir 12:54 Hiddenlich AMF Representative: HOW MANY PEOPLE DO WE HAVE IN THE TROLLIVERSIAN UNION? *He looks to his left, and sees a few hundred more representatives 12:55 User909 There were a bunch of robots there 12:55 Hiddenlich Arlic Representative: Don't look at me! The Xyean Galaxies belong to the Armagetians Grey Representative: *Unworldly Voice* Why can't we just torture their leaders into submitting to us? 12:56 Finn168719 Finnterican Representive is eating a big mac As in a hamburger 12:57 User909 Centinid Representative: I'm keeping my proposal: We boycott completely the UGG and their allies. No one trades with them 12:57 Finn168719 Finnittanian Representative: Agreed. 12:58 Hiddenlich The AMF Representative sticks his thumb up 12:58 Finn168719 A cartoon episode is made called "Der Weegee's Face" 1:00 Hiddenlich *Meanwhile, the rebels are trying to ally themselves with the natives of the Middle-North Western part of the UGG Ambassador Kades Ebol: So, um, our leader *Insert name here* would like to invite you into joining our cause. Would you s-s-support us? Krogan Clan Leader: Get... out... The ambassador walks away, nervously The ambassador contacts the rebel leader *Who ever plays him* Ambassador Kades Ebol: Um um sir... the Krogans don't want to become involved in our cause... *You know what, forget that part. The many nations of the Trolliversian Union begin to cut their trade routes with the UGG *Many (No the) 1:08 Finn168719 The Finnittanian research team offers the Centinid Republic to help with the cure to the Weegee Virus 1:10 User909 The Centinid Republic sends the Mi-Go division of SCP to help 1:10 Finn168719 The research speed has boosted Progress is now 75% 1:14 Hiddenlich The San 'Shyuum offer some alien medicine of an unknown origin to the cure project 1:15 Finn168719 The Finnittanian researchers starts asking questions about what does the medicine do. 1:18 Hiddenlich *The San 'Shyuum don't even know what it does. They just found a bulk supply on a Forerunner shield world 1:19 Finn168719 The Finnittanian Research team starts investigating the medicine Meanwhile, the UGG's allies has formed the Weegee Powers, rivalling against the Trolliversian Powers Because of that, a huge war breaks out 1:28 User909 The Trolliverse is now spread in two: Weegee's Supporters and Weegee's Enemies 1:30 Finn168719 The Finnittanian Forces sends the tectonic missile to struck the capital of the UGG 1:30 Hiddenlich *Off topic, but this is actually kind of creepy: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sh2-P8hG5-E 1:30 User909 Space is a spooky place wait o_O HOLY MOLLY 1:31 Hiddenlich What 1:31 User909 it is creepy 1:31 Finn168719 Looks like the Aliens are screaming in agony 1:32 Hiddenlich This would be the perfect alien abduction music 1:33 User909 ayy 1:33 Hiddenlich @Finn It does sound like that starting at 1:51... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PvNemn2IMik That's a big asteroid 1:37 Finn168719 yea gtg charging my laptop Category:Unfinished Roleplays Category:Alternate UGG